


birdsong

by marshall_line



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Post-Glee
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: Себастиан играет роль целого человека, Квинн пишет о том, какой разбитой она была всю жизнь.





	

Себастиан смотрит на неё: застывшая грусть в уголках глаз; нервная улыбка; всё такие же платья, всё такие же — как галеоны в Гринготтсе — золотые волосы. Из карманов её пальто торчат перчатки и пузырёк с антидепрессантами. Время идёт, а Квинн всё ещё (Себастиан знает) пьёт обезболивающие. Она так и не научилась снова жить полноценно.

Себастиан покупает ей круассаны и не покупает себе кофе. Чёрный без сахара. Квинн держит его за руку, Квинн едва держится на ногах. Себастиан ей больше ничем не поможет, как и не мог никогда. Ему тоже. Никто не помог.

 

Себастиан играет в театре, Квинн пишет пьесы.

Себастиан играет роль целого человека, Квинн пишет о том, какой разбитой она была всю жизнь. Им стоит вручить по награде.

Тони в итоге получает Рэйчел.

 

— Когда я поняла, что не смогу её разлюбить, мне захотелось сломать свой позвоночник. Но он был сломан и так. Я думала, что хуже после этого не будет, а потом она уехала в Нью-Йорк и не вернулась.

Квинн не плачет уже лет, наверное, пять.

Себастиан не пьёт кофе примерно столько же.

 

У нас (в сердце) были с тобой птицы.

И они улетели.

 

К кому-то ещё, ведь мы поздно поняли, что их надо было беречь.

 

Себастиан смотрит на неё: в одной руке трость, в другой — её новая пьеса; галеоны осыпаются ей на плечи; из карманов пальто, кроме перчаток и пузырьков, торчат брошюры. Какой-то мюзикл. Себастиан уверен, что знает, кто там в главной роли. Квинн знает тоже. Но Квинн на него не пойдёт.

Ей не хватит сил.

У Себастиана не получится её довести.

 

— Она приглашала.

— А ты.

Квинн боится всего нескольких вещей: инвалидных колясок, ездить в машинах, танцевать, говорить с психологом о том, как ей плохо до сих пор, и снова увидеть Рэйчел. На сцене. Услышать, как она поёт.

Себастиан боится, что однажды это случится.

И ни одна песня не исцелит его последнюю пташку.

 

Квинн — воспоминания о любви, которую не приняли; о которой никто ничего так и не сказал вслух. Потому что никто не слушал.

Даже когда смолкли чужие соловьи.

 

Себастиан покупает ей круассаны и не покупает себе кофе. Чёрный без сахара. Он крепко держит Квинн за руку, не давая ей упасть. Он крепко держит Квинн на воле, не давая ей запереться в клетке. Время идёт, а эта боль — фантомная или настоящая — остаётся. Зимовать. Навечно.

 

 

А я боюсь, что буду любить её только сильнее.

Когда она снова будет петь не мне.


End file.
